April's Family
by takara410
Summary: AU the aliens took April's dad yet no one believes her or cares. Pressuring her to follow into her family's legacy, her cousin watches after her now. She'll still hang with the turtles and Casey while also learning to control her magic. Though soon the two worlds will ed Oc's, what will happen to New York if Shredder had a witch and mutant army?


Karai watched April wondering who owned the nice car she was getting in. Her aunt was in another state for at least two weeks. Following from rooftops, she watched out of breath from behind a building as three women got out the car then April.

April was glad to get out the car, she looked at the graveyard unsure. "What are we doing here?" She asked uneasy closing the door slowly.

Robyn her oldest cousin had bright red hair that was full in height and stiff. She looked at April with her dull green eyes, though the black eye line brought them alive.

"Mom called me in saying how as busy as you've been you haven't…" She trailed off drumming her fingers on the top of the car.

"You haven't been catching up on... the family legacy." She said liking how she worded that

April looked to the ground, biting her lip. "I've just been busy alright, I use my magic to help with keeping me and my friends from getting sick or hurt too badly."

Robyn shook her head "That was impressive when you were five, but now you're embarrassing us." She said shaking her head looking at April disappointed

She opened the car door "Give me the bag." She said to one of the boy toys, she snatched the bag away, she tossed it to April.

"By the time mom comes back you'll be a better witch." She nudged her head and the girls walked to the gates of the cemetery.

Karai watched she wanted to say the gate opened by itself. Yet she's sure she saw the women push her hand. She wanted to know what was with book bag as well. She was about to get close, but saw that they were looking. Ducking down, she stayed crouched.

April rubbed her hand against her arm. She should have known to bring a jacket, if her cousin could she'd use magic for everything. She walked along with her cousin, to the crypts door.

Robyn cut her hand as did the others with their knives. When it was Aprils turn, she took her cousin's clean knife. She bit her lip feeling eyes on her as she was holding them up. She just couldn't cut her hand.

Robyn sighed, and cut her hand holding it roughly. Pressing the hand firmly on the door. April gasped and moaned in pain. Robyn tossed her hand away, April followed after them, trying to remember a healing spell for her cut and wrist.

She smiled at the coolness the spell always provided. She looked up just as they finished walking down the stairs. She noticed

A man who was 5 feet had a clipboard in his hands. He was wearing a business suit, and looked upset as he mumbled to himself. He had long hair that was tied in a braid, he had tanned skin.

"Von, long time no see." Melrose said pushing past April to hug him.

He smiled, looking her up and down hugging her back "Melrose what are you doing here?" He asked surprised but very happy to see her.

He looked at the women wondering what they were all doing. Until he looked down and smirked "Well this can't be little April." He said shaking his head

"It is, as her oldest cousin I wanted to make sure she got true help." Robyn said looking proud

"So she was with you as you traveled?" He asked surprised

She chuckled "God no. Her father," she rolled her eyes in disgust "didn't want me to teach her. Thankfully something happened to him and she's with us." She said happy

April wanted to tell them he was kidnapped, but she knew they wouldn't care. They only came to see her, ignoring her father and using their magic on him to amuse themselves.

Sharon put a hand on Aprils shoulder, squeezing it tight in comfort. April smiled turning back to her, Sharon had a power like hers.

Robyn clapped "Alright so have a good day at school. I'll pick you up, or at least someone will. "She headed up stairs, Melrose left without a word and Sharon smiled leaving with a mental "Good luck." And a corny knock em dead.

April turned to Vic, he was still smitten with Melrose. She cleared her throat uncomfortably "So what am I going to do?"

He shook himself, looking to his board. "You were giving me a lot of trouble. I mean you're an O'Neil so it means you should be the caster." He started to explain biting his lip, he lifted a paper. "However we did the test and you don't show much promise." He shook his head "Those who you should be paired with won't want your baby magic, botching them up." He said with a sigh

April felt hurt by that comment, she wish she had her tessen. She followed after him though, she looked around as Vic made it to the end of the hall on the third floor.

He knocked before entering, April saw that some slept, others read, some on phones. The person at the desk, was an old woman who was most likely a grandmother. She was knitting something "Come in." She urged

Vic walked in, April didn't like how people were now looking at her.

"This is your new ward, April O'Neil." He put the papers down

The woman stopped knitting and searched for her glasses. Finding them she looked at April "It sure is an O'Neil girl." She chuckled, she took off her glasses. "Shame she's down here though." She muttered as she started to knit again. April watched as he left, closing the door.

"We'll sit wherever, and um... Fae show her the ropes." She said thinking of one of her students.

Fae stopped drawing, to nod at her and then to April smiling. She then went back to drawing again, April sat in a seat next to her. She noticed she tensed but went back to drawing, not saying a word.

Hours later

April sighed she was high score in the neighborhood according to her rank and banner. She looked up to see it was nine Pm, she looked to Fae "When is this over?"

Fae looked at her "You mean no one told you?"

April shook her head, mad at her cousin not telling her anything.

"We're level 3, and the lowest of low classes so we have a full 8 hours here. Once a week one of the teachers comes and teaches us. On that day, we get to leave once we finish whatever we do." Fae said her voice was low but rough as well.

April looked at her, she was taller than her but that's because of the boots. She had a beautiful flawless caramel skin tone, by what April could tell. She also had long hair that went to her elbows, that was black with some highlights of purple. It wasn't a dark purple either, but a light one that was pretty.

"Flowers." Fae said

April blinked, shaking her head "What?"

"You're trying to see any trace of my magic, its flowers, and plants." She said looking at her

"Oh." April said nodding

"What's yours?" She asked interested, giving her full attention.

"I can do tricks with my mind, ya know hear voices, put a memory in people's head, levitate things." Though she hasn't done the last two things in a long time.

Fae nodded "Cool." She went back to drawing "Anything else?"

"No." April said shaking her head

Fae gave her an encouraging smile "You'll learn more after all your an O'Neil."

Review please also

Oc bio

Name

Gender

Age are they going to be a classmate to April or teacher.

Power 1 or 2- they have to connect so it's a like a personal growth for them

Looks, height

Ethnicity-

Where is their class first floor, second or third?

Are they in a trio 3 or group?

What do they like, what do they hate?

Are they from New York, if not where?

Siblings' family?

Love interest if they have any?

Do they use their magic for their own purposes or to be helpful?

Magical Family history- did their family always have magic and know about it? We're they praying to gods for a child with magic? Or normal? Do they know their family or are they in charge wherever they go?

Give me a little bio something to work with. I'm working on being more open minded when it comes to new ideas.

Are you telling me how they got their powers?

Family life?

Life before going to magic school? Are they going to a different one in New York?


End file.
